


Preferences

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: With Valentine’s Day approaching fast, Noctis struggles coming to terms with his feelings about his future Advisor.





	Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the number one winner of my Valentine’s poll over on tumblr! ^_^ Please enjoy!

 

* * *

“What’s the cheesiest thing that someone has done for you for Valentine’s Day?” Noctis looks over at Ignis, who is standing in his apartment kitchen cooking something for him to eat. His school textbooks cover most of the dining room table, an important test coming up soon in his class. “Or are you going to not tell me because ‘a gentleman never tells’?” He taps the corner of his mouth with the tip of his pencil. 

His future Advisor looks over his shoulder at him. “I think you’ve already answered your own question, Your Highness.” A wink thrown his way makes him almost break the pencil he’s holding in half. Luckily, Ignis turns back around before he can see the blush stain his cheeks as he tries to think of something else to say. 

“Fine. Be that way.” He honestly doesn’t expect any less, but had hoped to learn something about Ignis. He’s always so quiet about his private life around him, that Noctis has to wonder what sorts of things he gets up to when they’re not together. “I’ll just imagine that someone gave you two dozen red roses, decorated their body with the pieces from a box of chocolates, and then welcomed you into their bed.” 

He hears something drop in the kitchen, his head lifting up to investigate the noise. “That’s quite the scenario, Your Highness.” Ignis pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, but won’t look over at him. “I’m afraid that nothing like that has ever happened to me, nor do I expect it to.” 

“Huh.” Noctis looks down at his textbook, and resumes his studying, while sneaking glances over at Ignis in the kitchen. He knows that he dropped something because he probably guessed correctly. And that thought is making him feel a tiny bit nauseous. The thought of Ignis having a sex life, or any sort of life from the one that Noctis knows about makes him feel a little strange.  _ Has Ignis had sex before? Why does that thought bother me so much? _

“What about you?” The books in front of him are closed, as Ignis sets down a plate of food in front of him. “I’m sure the girls at your school like to shower you with lots of chocolates and trinkets.” 

“Girls and boys.” He corrects him, as he picks up the pair of chopsticks placed next to his plate. “And really, it doesn’t matter. They know who I am. That’s all they really care about. Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.” 

Living as heir to the throne can be quite taxing, and Valentine’s is a day that people he’s never spoken to feel like they need to show their feelings to him. Really, he’d be happy to stay home all day and avoid school, but then these people are relentless - they would give him his missed gifts upon his return. It’s his last year of school, and really - he’s expecting madness on Valentine’s Day because of it. 

Noctis looks over at Ignis, who is back in the kitchen, tidying up. Ignis starts to speak over the sound of running water. “Do you feel like you have a preference right now? If you don’t, there’s nothing to be alarmed about.” 

“What?” To hear Ignis say it so casually causes him to blink a few times, trying to see if he’d imagined that comment, or if Ignis had actually said what he thinks he just heard him say. “Preference?”    


“For women or men.” 

“I haven’t…. I don’t….” He doesn’t know how to finish his train of thought, as everything seems to have come to a stand still in his brain by that comment Ignis had made. “I mean…” 

The laugh that comes from the kitchen has him ducking his head down to hide the embarrassment on his cheeks. “It’s okay to explore your options, Your Highness. That’s all I meant by the comment.” 

“What about you?” Noctis blurts out. “Do you have a preference, Specs?” 

Ignis turns around to look at him, a playful smirk on his lips. “A gentleman never tells.” 

“I hate you.” He mumbles, finishing the rest of his food on the plate, except for the vegetables that Ignis had served to him. “You are not a nice person.” 

“Now now, Your Highness. No reason to be so mad at me.” His future Advisor comes over to collect his plate. A disappointed sigh leaves his mouth, causing Noctis to turn his head away from him. “Really, Your Highness? You can’t bother to eat these?” He points to the broccoli rabe. “You know that you need these types of food to help support the training you’ll be doing soon, both your physical and magic training.” 

“You had to give me the leafiest looking vegetable?” Noctis shakes his head. “Eat them yourself. I don’t care. I’ll be fine.” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” He watches Ignis take the plate over to the trash, and sees him dump it out unceremoniously. “Do you need anything else from me this evening?” 

“No, I’m good.” Reaching for his textbook, he brings it back in front of him. “Guess I’ll see you here tomorrow after school?” 

“Yes, you will. I’ll be here to help consume the candy I’m sure you’ll be receiving.” Ignis heads to the foyer of his apartment. “Don’t stay up too late studying.” 

“I won’t.” He picks up his pencil and gets back to work. 

The door to his apartment opens, then closes, Noctis’ shoulders dropping with relief. Now that Ignis is gone, he can truly relax. He’s not sure why Ignis had asked that question -  _ do you have a preference _ \- and he’s equally unsure about his own answer. 

_ Can’t I not think about it? Who cares. I don’t have time for either right now _ . He sighs, his eyes looking at the textbook, but not retaining any of the information.  _ Damn it, Ignis - out of all the things, this isn’t what I wanted to be thinking about tonigh _ t. Giving up on his studying, he closes the book and heads to his bedroom. Lifting up the comforter, he hides under it and releases another sigh.  _ Damn it all _ . 

He knows what his preference is. And more specifically,  _ who _ his preference is. And  _ that’s _ the problem that’s running around in his brain right now. Knowing that he’ll never have a chance, he burritos himself in his blanket and closes his eyes, hoping that sleep will take away these tumultuous thoughts. 

***

“Happy V-Day!” Prompto greets him at his locker, a bright sunny smile on his face. “I bet you’re going to be Mr. Popular today!” 

“Cut it out.” He sticks his tongue out at him, as the two share a laugh. Opening his locker, he puts his books away, and grabs the things he needs for the first half of the day. “I could say the same thing to you.” 

“Oh, ha ha. No one cares about me. If they do, it’s only to get closer to you.” Prompto drops his arm over his shoulder. “Come on,  _ Your Highness _ , let’s head to class and get this over with, huh?” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

As he expects, there are a plethora of Valentine’s sitting on top of his desk. He doesn’t take a moment to look at any of them, having arrived close to the beginning of class. And at lunch, he escapes to the roof with Prompto, wanting to be as far away from people as he possibly can be without leaving the school in protest. At the end of the school day, he drops all of his Valentine’s into his bookbag, then heads out with Prompto. 

“Hey, isn’t that the Regalia?” Prompto points to a car parked down the street. “Is Iggy picking you up? Do you have a meeting today??” 

“Not that I remember.” He scratches the back of his neck, as he sighs.  _ I don’t want to be stuck in meetings today. _ “How many chocolates did you get today?” 

“More than I need.” Prompto groans, and rubs his stomach. “I already ate too much.” 

“You would.” Noctis sees Ignis get out of the back of the Regalia, his fingers tightening the hold he has on his bookbag. “I guess duty calls.” 

“Don’t have too much fun.” Prompto walks with him over to the Regalia. “Hey, Iggy! Make sure he has a little bit of fun on this lame holiday, would you?” 

“I will do my best, Prompto.” Ignis opens the door for Noctis. “After you, Your Highness.” 

He nods his head, and gives a wave to Prompto before climbing into the backseat. Once Ignis is in the car, he turns towards him. “Did I forget about a meeting this afternoon?” 

“No, Your Highness.” 

“Then why are you here picking me up?” 

The Regalia starts to move, making him have a mild panic attack. “I know what today is, and I thought it might be nice to help you go through the gifts you’ve probably received, and write out thank you cards.” 

“Whatever, Specs.” He sighs, and turns to look out the window on his side of the car. Here he had thought that Ignis arranged to pick him up so they could do something together on this commercial holiday.  _ He doesn’t like me like that. We’re friends, but nothing more. Nothing less _ .

It’s quiet for the rest of the car ride back to his apartment. When they get upstairs, he shoves the bookbag at Ignis. “You want to see all of the crap I received today? Well, have at it.” He toes off his shoes, and walks into his living room. “I think I’m going to go take a nap.” 

“Wait, Noctis.” 

The use of his first name makes him almost trip over his own foot as he stops walking mid-step. Turning to look over at Ignis, he sees him clutching his school bag to his chest. “What is it?” 

They stare at one another for a few moments, Ignis looking away first. “Nothing, Your Highness. Enjoy your rest. I’ll see to the thank you cards.” 

Noctis grunts, and heads into his bedroom, almost slamming the door behind him. But what good would that do, when Ignis is being so weird right now. He grabs his pillow, and screams into it before hugging it tight against his chest. He’s not tired, but he doesn’t think he can be alone with Ignis right now. Not when these thoughts of how he feels about him are consuming his brain. 

He turns over and looks at his nightstand, then feels his heart stop in his chest. Sitting on it is a small stuffed Moogle toy that’s dressed like one of the characters in his favorite video game series, Assassin’s Creed. Next to it is a small gold box that has a bow on the corner, and a small card that has his name written on it in elegant handwriting.  _ My favorite chocolates. _ Sitting up, he reaches for the card, and uses the utmost care to open it. 

“ _ My dear Noctis, _

_ I’m sorry if I’ve been distant the past few days. I’ve been wanting to confess my feelings for you, but when it comes to the matters of the heart, I seem to be lacking in knowledge of it. I would love it if you were to be my Valentine, so that I could be yours as you mean more to me than you could ever know.  _

_ Happy Valentine’s. ~Ignis _ .” 

Picking up the Moogle, he hugs it to his chest as a few tears slip from the corners of his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Noctis sets it back on his nightstand, and heads out of his bedroom. He sees Ignis is sitting at the dining table, his back towards him. He approaches him with quiet footsteps, and once he’s behind him, he drops his arms on top of Ignis’ shoulders, and wraps them around his neck, hugging him from behind. 

“You idiot.” He murmurs into Ignis’ ear, as he feels Ignis’ hands come to rest on his forearms. “You let me carry on like a fool, only to put that beautiful card on my nightstand?” 

The chair scoots back, and Noctis finds himself sitting on Ignis’ lap sideways. “I took a chance. I know you, Noctis, better than you might think I do.” 

“You knew I would go right to my room.” 

“Mmhmm.” Ignis brings his head towards his, their foreheads touching. “Tell me your preference now…?” 

Noctis has been this close to Ignis before - many times, in fact. But right now, this feels different. He can feel the air crackling around them, or maybe it’s his own untrained magic manifesting in the worst way possible. But if anyone can take it, it’s the man in front of him. He exhales a deep breath, and keeping his forehead pressed against his, the tip of his nose touches Ignis’. 

“It’s you, Ignis.” The truth leaves his mouth without any sort of fanfare, as he shifts himself to be sitting on his lap facing him. His toes touch the floor, sliding himself up to rest on Ignis’ upper thighs. “You’re the one I dream about, the one I think about when I think of being with someone romantically. It’s always been you.” 

“Noctis…” 

A soft moan leaves his throat, as he scoots closer to him. “One more time, Ignis…” 

“Noctis…” 

He’s not sure who kisses who first. They’re so close to each other when it happens, it honestly could have been himself who closed the gap first, or it could have been Ignis. All Noctis knows is that the dreams he’s had about this scenario pale in comparison to the real thing. Ignis’ hands slide down his back, then come to rest on his ass, pushing him to be closer to him as their tongues gradually get to know one another through soft little flicks. 

It’s pointless to shy away from the arousal that he’s feeling right now, as his groin comes into contact with Ignis’ for the first time. That intimate touch has him pulling away from the kiss to hide his face against the base of Ignis’ neck, as another soft moan leaves his mouth. The hands on his ass stay where they are, and help to keep him pressed up against the stiffness he can feel in Ignis’ own pants. 

“Does this scare you?” Ignis groans into his ear, as Noctis starts to roll his hips a little, wanting to feel more pressure against his own crotch. 

“N-No…” He moans, as his idle lips start to leave a trail of wet kisses along the side of Ignis’ neck. “Gods, no.” 

Fingers are pushed into his hair, and his head is pulled away from the sanctuary of Ignis’ neck, his eyes becoming half-lidded as he looks into Ignis’ eyes. “Do you trust me…?” 

“With my life, Ignis.” 

His school tie is pulled off from his neck, and the buttons on his shirt are undone, but Ignis doesn’t remove them from his body. The panels stay open as Ignis starts to kiss his chest, his hands going to the belt around Noctis’ waist. His own fingers go to the belt that Ignis wears, and struggles to get it undone. 

“On the count of three, Noctis…” Ignis whispers against his lips, as they keep kissing each other with soft, pliant kisses. “Together…?” 

“Together.” He nods his head, as his hand unzips Ignis’ slacks. “One….two….” 

“Three.” 

His hand pushes past the elastic band of Ignis’ underwear at the same exact time that Ignis does the same to his own body. Their fingers touch each other’s cocks with curious touches - he’s shocked by how hard Ignis is, and how veiny his cock feels. His thumb sweeps over the tip, and the moan that Ignis makes at the gesture has him doing it again. He mewls into Ignis’ mouth as it’s done to him - the tip of his cock is so sensitive that he almost comes from those quick touches. 

Perspiration drips down the side of his face, Noctis’ hand now wrapped firmly around Ignis’ cock. “T-Tell me how you like it…? Hard? Soft?” He makes a point to move his hand roughly, then moves it slow. “I…” 

“Hard, Noctis…” Ignis brushes his lips against his, as the hand on his own cock tugs him experimentally. “You…?” 

“Nngh...Between hard...and soft…” He moans a little more, as he starts to stroke Ignis’ cock with a more determined grip. “Gods, you’re so hard…” 

“Because of you, Noctis. Always because of you…” 

The pleasure he begins to feel takes away his ability to speak coherently, as Ignis’ hand starts to squeeze tight around his cock, then releases the pressure, only the chase it back with another rough squeeze. He’s made into a panting mess, as he rocks himself into Ignis’ fist, and feels him doing the same to his hand. He can feel him getting harder by the second as his hand starts to really fly with speed. 

“Ig-i-nis…” Noctis’ voice is breathless, as he gets closer and closer to the edge. “Gods….I think I’m….I think I’m going…” 

“It’s alright, Noct…” Ignis drags his lips against his. “Don’t be afraid…” 

Unable to hold it in any longer, he begins to come hard, the heat of his release spilling into his underwear the least of his worries. He’s too busy concentrating on bringing Ignis to an orgasm too, and as soon as that wet heat starts to spread over his own fist, he releases a pitched moan, his forehead resting hard against Ignis’ as they both bring one another to completion together. 

He pants hard, his chest aching as he realizes he’d forgotten to breathe through his own orgasm. Lightheaded, he finds Ignis’ lips, and starts to kiss him with lethargic sweeps of his tongue inside of his mouth. Pulling his hand out, he feels Ignis put his handkerchief around it, taking away the mess from his hand. He takes it from him, and does the same to the hand that had been around his own cock, the two of them continuing to share kisses with one another. 

Noctis looks into his eyes with a smile on his lips. “Does this mean I’m your Valentine?” 

“I should hope so.” Ignis smirks, and nods his head. “And you’re mine?” 

“Always, Specs. I’ll always be yours.” 

“Likewise, Noctis.” 

They share a few more kisses, and then Noctis takes a seat beside him, and helps write his own thank you cards. They share a home cooked meal together - no vegetables on his plate, and then eat the small box of chocolates that Ignis had purchased for him. Their night finishes by watching a movie together on the television, then Ignis walks him to his bedroom to say goodnight to him. 

“I love you, you know.” Noctis says, as he sees Ignis walk to his bedroom door, after they had shared a few more kisses. “I always have.” 

“I know.” The smile on Ignis’ face brings one to his own. “Good night, Your Highness. Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you, Ignis.” He blows him another kiss, then buries himself under his blanket. 

His stuffed Moogle keeps a watch over him as he sleeps, the smile staying on his face as he realizes that his preference for Ignis helped to bring the two of them together properly. He can’t wait to spend more Valentine’s with him. 


End file.
